Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven
thumbMafia: The City of Lost Heaven ist der erste Teil der Mafia-Reihe. Mafia erschien 2002 für den PC und zwei Jahre später für die PlayStation 2 und die Xbox. Der Nachfolger Mafia II wurde im August 2007 zusammen mit einem Trailer auf der Games Convention vorgestellt und erschien im August 2010. Handlung Mafia versetzt den Spieler nach Lost Heaven (dt. verlorener Himmel), eine fiktive US-amerikanische Großstadt im Stile des New York Citys der 30er Jahre. In Lost Heaven regieren zwei Mafia-Familien die Unterwelt, die Salieris und die Morello Familie. Der Protagonist des Spiels ist Thomas "Tommy" Angelo. Tommy wurde am 30. August 1900 geboren, möglicherweise in Lost Heaven. Er begann seine Karriere als Taxifahrer auf den Straßen von Lost Heaven zur Zeit der Prohibition. Eintritt in die Familie 1930 geriet Tom in eine Verfolgungsjagd, wo er Paulie und Sam, Männer von Mafiaboss Don Salieri, kennenlernt. Er verhilft den Mafiosi zur Flucht und wird zum Feind von Salieris Gegenspieler, Don Morello. Weil Tommy sich als guter Fahrer erwiesen hatte, bekommt er von der Salieri Familie ein Jobangebot, lehnt dieses aber zunächst ab, da er nichts "mit Gangstern zu tun haben wollte, selbst wenn sie noch viel Geld hatten". Morrello's Gangster merken sich jedoch das Kennzeichen des Taxis und spüren Tommy am nächsten auf, als dieser eine Pause macht. Louie und sein Kumpane zerren ihn aus dem Wagen und demolieren sein Taxi, danach treten sie auf Tommy ein. In letzter Not gelingt Tommy die Flucht in Salieri's Bar, die zufälligerweise in der Nähe war. Louie und sein Kollege folgen ihm in die Bar, werden von Salieri's Gangstern jedoch erschossen. Tommy wird klar, dass er nun als Taxifahrer kein sicheres Leben mehr führen konnte, da Morello ihn tot sehen wollte und so änderte er seine Meinung und nahm das Jobangebot, für Don Salieri zu arbeiten, nun doch an. Der Anfang Als Racheakt für sein demoliertes Taxi sollte Tommy nun mit Paulie zu Morello's Bar fahren, um dort die Autos der Morello Familie anzuzünden. Tommy schafft es, alle Autos anzuzünden und zu fliehen. Aufgrund seines gelungenen Einstands und seines offensichtlichen Talents engagiert Salieri ihn wenig später, Schutzgeld mit Paulie und Sam von verschiedenen Geschäften zu kassieren. Was eigentlich Routine ist, entwickelt sich am Ende zu einer dramatischen Schießerei mit Mitgliedern der Morello Familie (in Clark's Motel), in der Paulie und Sam verletzt werden. Auch hier beweist Tommy sein Können, er schaltet alle Gangster aus und holt sich das Geld, was ein Mitglied der Morello Familie stehlen wollte. Gute Zeiten 1932 steht das Lost Heaven Grand Prix kurz bevor. Don Salieri wettet auf einen von ihm geförderten Fahrer. Ralph, der Automechaniker der Salieri Familie, teilt Don Salieri mit, dass ein Europäer am Rennen teilnehmen und warscheinlich gewinnen wird, da er mit dem zu dem Zeitpunkt schnellsten Rennwagen antreten wird. Don Salieri sieht seinen Sieg gefährdet und schickt Tommy los, um den Wagen des Europäers zu stehlen und zu Lucas Bertone zu fahren, damit dieser es manipulieren kann. Ein riskantes Vorhaben, was Tommy jedoch erfolgreich gelingt. Da Salieris Fahrer aber am nächsten Tag überraschend ausfällt, muss Tommy kurzfristig einspringen. Frank macht ihm klar, dass Tommy gewinnen muss, damit der Don seine Wette gewinnt. Tommy behält einen kühlen Kopf und gewinnt das Rennen. Beeindruckt von seinem Sieg nimmt Salieri ihn fortan endgültig in die Familie auf. Tommy genießt seinen Ruhm und findet nun, dass es doch nicht so übel sei, ein Gangster zu sein. Sarah und Zweifel Eines Abends saß Tommy in der Bar und nahm einen Drink, als Luigi ihn um einen Gefallen bat. Er solle seine Tochter, Sarah, nach Hause begleiten, da sie in den vergangenen Nächten von Männern bedroht wurde. Tommy begleitet Sarah und sie begegnen auf dem Weg auf die Männer, die Sarah bedrohten. Auf die Warnung von Tommy, alle sollen friedlich bleiben, hören sie nicht und greifen Tommy an. Tommy schafft es, sich erfolgreich zu wehren und bringt Sarah nach Hause. Zu Hause kommen sich Sarah und Tommy näher und sie erleben einen romantischen Abend. Fortan gelten beide als Paar. Am nächsten Tag berichtet Tommy Don Salieri von dem Vorfall. Weil sich der Vorfall in Little Italy, also in Salieri's Bezirk, ereignete, wird Don Salieri wütend und befiehlt Tommy zusammen mit Paulie, den Kleinkriminellen eine Lektion zu erteilen, er sagt aber auch, das keiner getötet werden soll. Zunächst läuft alles nach Plan, Tommy und Paulie verprügeln die Männer. Als Billy Paulie sieht, ahnt er, dass die Mafia gekommen ist und flieht zusammen mit seinem Freund Johnny. Nach einer Verfolsgungsjagd geraten Billy und Johnny in eine Sackgasse, Paulie fordert Tommy an, Billy zu erschießen, doch Tommy zögert, ihm kommen Zweifel auf. Er fragt sich, was wohl seine Mutter oder Sarah sagen würden, wenn sie ihn dort sähen. Schließlich ist es Paulie, der Billy tötet. Da Paulies Munition leer war, konnte er Johnny nicht erschießen, lässt ihn aber in dem Glauben er sei tot, zurück. Tommy blieb immer noch wie angewurzelt stehen und war abwesend, Paulie bemerkte das und sagte zu Tommy, dass er sich besser daran gewöhnen solle. Tommy gewöhnte sich daran. Schwere Zeiten für die Salieri Familie 1932 bekommt Tommy von Frank den Auftrag, den Hotel Corleone Manager zu liquidieren, weil dieser das Bordell an Morello verkauft hat und den Salieris damit eine wichtige Einnahmequelle verloren gegangen war. Um zu zeigen, dass man Don Salieri nicht einfach hintergehen kann, sollte das Hotel in die Luft gesprengt werden. Tommy sollte auch eine Prostituierte (die sich später als Michelle herausstellt) töten, weil diese Informationen an Morello weitergibt. Er tötet Michelle jedoch nicht, weil Michelle eine Freundin von Sarah ist und weil er es nicht übers Herz bringt, eine Frau zu erschießen. Er befiehlt ihr, sie solle die Stadt sofort verlassen und sich nie wieder blicken lassen. Anschließend tötet er den Manager des Bordells und sprengt es in die Luft. Über die Dächer von Lost Heaven flieht er nun vor der Polizei und kann sich nach einer Schießerei in die Kirche von Lost Heaven retten. Dort findet zufälligerweise gerade die Beerdigungszeremonie von Billy statt, der von Paulie erschossen worden war. Johnny erkennt Tommy und sofort stehen die Gäste auf und fangen an, auf Tommy zu schießen. Nachdem Tommy Billys Freunde töten konnte, beginnt er mit dem Priester zu reden. Er sagt ihm, dass er irgendwas falsch gemacht habe, dass er irgendwo einen Fehler gemacht habe. Diese Szene zeigt, dass Tommy durchaus Gewissensbisse hatte und sich Gedanken über seinen Beruf machte. Kurz danach tauchen Morellos Gangster auf und es beginnt erneut eine Schießerei, die Tommy übersteht. Da Billy der Sohn des Stadtrats war und der Stadtrat ein Freund von Don Morello ist, verbünden sich Morello und die Polizei, um die Salieri Familie systematisch aus dem Weg zu räumen. Bei einer Whiskeylieferung aus Kanada starben acht Männer der Salieri Familie, Sam wurde schwer verletzt. 1933 entführt die Polizei Frank's Familie und zwingen ihn, die Bücher der Salieri Familie zu übergeben. Frank möchte kein Risiko eingehen und willigt ein. Da Frank damit die Omerta gebrochen hat, ist Don Salieri gezwungen, Tommy den Auftrag zu geben, Frank zu liquidieren und die Bücher zurückzuholen. Die Polizei sagte Frank, er könne nach Abgabe der Bücher mit seiner Familie nach Europa fliegen, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen, also fahren sie zum Flughafen. Tommy verfolgt den Wagen bis zum Flughafen und kann Frank dort nach einer Schießerei mit den Polizisten stellen. Er widersetzt sich jedoch Salieri's Befehl und tötet Frank nicht, da sie sehr gute Freunde geworden waren. Tommy nahm von Frank nur die Schlüssel für ein Schließfach in der First National Bank, in der die Bücher drinnen waren und ließ ihn mit seiner Familie gehen. Die Bücher waren wieder in Besitz der Salieri Familie, damit war das Problem jedoch nicht gelöst. Tommy sollte als nächstes in die Villa des Staatsanwaltes eindringen und dort wichtiges Beweismaterial gegen die Salieri Familie stehlen. Zusammen mit Salvatore, einem Safeknacker, bricht Tommy in dessen Villa ein und stiehlt die Bücher. Die Salieri Familie wird stärker Nachdem die Bücher wieder im Besitz der Salieri Familie waren und auch belastendes Beweismaterial gestohlen wurde, konnte sich Don Salieri etwas sicherer fühlen. Nun war es an der Zeit zurückzuschlagen. Morello versuchte Salieri immer wieder ein Bein zu stellen, indem er beispielsweise bei einem Parkhaus-Deal seine Leute hinschickte, um Tommy, Paulie und Sam zu töten, was jedoch nicht gelingt. Bill Gates, der Whiskey-Händler, wird dabei erschossen. 1935 verüben Gangster der Morello Familie einen Anschlag auf Don Salieri, als dieser in Pepe's Restaurant zum Essen war. Da Tommy als Leibwächter für Carlo, der sich an dem Tag krank meldete, eingesprungen ist, ist er an der anschließenden Schießerei beteiligt. Tommy und Salieri schaffen es, alle Gangster zu töten und Salieri weiß, wer ihn verraten hat. Es war Carlo, da er der Einzige war, der wusste, dass Salieri an diesem Tag zu Pepe's Restaurant fahren würde. Außer sich vor Wut befiehlt er Tommy, zu Carlo nach Hause zu fahren und ihn umzulegen. Nach einem Fluchtversuch über die Feuerleiter und einer Schießerei im Hof wird Carlo schließlich von Tommy erschossen. Um Morello aus dem Weg zu räumen, beginnt Salieri mit dem Stadtrat, den wichtigsten Verbündeten Morellos. Er befiehlt Tommy, ihn auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier während einer Rede zu erschießen, was Tommy auch gelingt. Damit waren die Weichen gestellt. Als nächstes sollte Sergio Morello erschossen werden, Capo der Morello Familie und jüngerer Bruder von Don Morello. Er kontrollierte die Gewerkschaft im Hafen von Lost Heaven und war somit eine wichtige Einnahmequelle für die Familie. Doch Sergio zu töten stellte sich als sehr schwierig heraus, da Sergio den Attentaten durch glückliche Umstände immer wieder entkommen konnte. Einmal war Paulies Magazin leer, ein anderes Mal wurde stattdessen Sergios Freundin getötet. Bei einem weiteren Versuch scheiterten Paulie und Tommy wieder: Sie sollten Sergio im Italian Garden Restaurant erschießen, doch Sergio war nicht anwesend und Paulie erschoss versehentlich einen anderen Gangster, der Sergio ähnlich sah. Nach den fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen seitens Tommy und Paulie, Sergio zu eliminieren, schickte Salieri andere Soldaten los, um Sergio zu töten. Beim nächsten Attentat sollte Tommy nur als Begleitung mitfahren, falls etwas schief gehen sollte. Die Gangster wussten, das Sergio am Zugbahnfhof in Hoboken vorbeifahren würde, also warteten sie an der Bahnhofschranke auf seine Ankunft. Kurz bevor der Zug kam, ließ ein Soldat der Salieri Familie die Schranke nach oben. Der Wagen dahinter, in dem ebenfalls Salieris Gangster saßen, versuchte den Wagen in die Gleise zu schieben, kurz bevor der Zug kam, doch Sergio bemerkte das und wies den Fahrer an, Gas zu geben. Tommy verfolgte Sergio dann bis zum Hafen von Lost Heaven. Dort verschanzte sich Sergio in einem Lagerhaus. Sergio befahl seinen Leuten, Tommy zu erschießen. Nach einem hitzigen Feuergefecht konnte Tommy alle Gangster töten. Anschließend wurde Sergio durch eine Kugel in den Kopf getötet. Ermordung Don Morellos Nachdem Sergio Morello bereits von Tommy erschossen worden war und auch der Stadtrat tot war, verkleinerte sich Morellos Einfluss und er schien den Krieg nach und nach zu verlieren. Salieri ordnete die Ermordung Morellos an. Schließlich wurde Morello am 3. Oktober 1935, nachdem er sich ein Othello-Konzert auf Central Island angeschaut hatte, von Tommy, Paulie und Sam ermordert. Damit war auch der letzte Konkurrent Salieris aus dem Weg geräumt. Nun kontrollierte die Salieri Familie ganz Lost Heaven. Salieri an der Spitze 1938 kündigt der Politiker Mr. Sewer den Kampf gegen das organisierte Verbrechen an. Da Mr. Sewer mehrere Bordelle in der Stadt besitzt und auch in Salieri's Bezirk vordringen will, befiehlt Don Salieri die Ermordung Mr. Sewers. Tommy hat Einwände gegen diesen Befehl, da er der Meinung ist, es sei bereits genug Blut geflossen, dennoch führt er den Auftrag aus. Er erschießt Mr. Sewer während einer Rede auf Central Island mit einem Mosin-Nagant-Gewehr. Im gleichen Jahr sollen er, Paulie und Sam Zigarren aus dem Hafen von Lost Heaven schmuggeln und zu Salieri's Lagerhaus bringen. Tommy versteht nicht, warum Salieri Zigarren stehlen will und wird misstrauisch. Als er mit Paulie den Laster mit den vermeintlichen Zigarren stiehlt und zu Salieri's Lagerhaus bringt, fällt den beiden auf, dass sich in den Kisten keine Zigarren, sondern Diamanten befinden. Ihnen wird klar, dass Salieri sie benutzt hat. Tommy beschließt nun, mit Paulie doch über den Banküberfall zu sprechen, den Paulie zuvor erwähnt hatte. Der Banküberfall Am nächsten Tag trifft sich Tommy mit Paulie in dessen Wohnung, um mit ihm über Paulies Plan zu reden. Paulie sagt, dass er die First National Bank in Downtown ausrauben will. Es sei eine kleine Bank mit wenig Wachen, zu zweit wäre der Überfall einfach. Tommy beschließt, den Überfall mit Paulie zu machen und die beiden fahren zur Bank. Nachdem sie sich mit Waffen bei Yellow Pete ausgerüstet haben, rauben sie die Bank aus. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd mit der Polizei gelingt ihnen die Flucht in den Palermo Club mit viel Beute. Tommy und Paulie sind überglücklich und beschließen, sich am nächsten Tag wieder in Paulie's Wohnung zu treffen, um das Geld aufzuteilen. Das Ende Als Tommy am nächsten Tag zu Paulie geht, findet er ihn tot in seiner Wohnung auf. Tommy ist schokiert und auch das Geld ist verschwunden. Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon. Tommy zögert, geht dann aber ans Telefon ohne sich zu melden. An der anderen Leitung meldet sich Sam und erzählt Tommy, dass er schnell aus der Stadt flüchten muss, weil Salieri von dem Überfall hörte und entschieden hatte, es nicht zu tolerieren. Paulie und Tommy sollten getöten werden, Sam möchte Tommy helfen und sagt ihm, sie sollen sich in der Kunsthalle treffen und Tommy macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Als er in der Kunsthalle angekommen ist, fällt Sam ihm in den Rücken. Er sagt Tommy, dass er entscheiden musste, auf welcher Seite er stehen würde, und dass Tommys Seite kompletter Selbstmord wäre. Er erzählt auch, dass er Paulie getötet hat und das Geld gestohlen hat. Tommy sei zu weit gegangen, er habe sich Salieris Befehlen widersetzt. Er hat Frank am Leben gelassen und die Hure nicht getötet. Der Don sei der Denker und seine Befehle seien auszuführen. Tommy sagt, dass Sam niemals ein großer gewesen sei, deshalb brauche er Salieri. Tom appeliert an Sams Ehre und meint, dass er keine mehr habe, wenn er seine Freunde tötet. Sam sagt daraufhin, dass dies das Geschäft sei und man die Regeln nicht brechen kann, und das Tommy das einmal zu oft getan habe. Nun hatte er Tommy in die Falle gelockt, auch er sollte in der Kunsthalle sterben. Sam befiehlt Salieris Gangster, Tommy zu erschießen und ihn "nicht leiden zu lassen", da er sein Kumpel sei. Die Gangster zögern, Tommy zu erschießen, Tommy nutzt den Moment aus um sich hinter einer Säule zu verstecken. Danach beginnt eine lange Schießerei durch die ganze Kunsthalle. Nachdem Tommy alle Gangster in der Kunstahlle getötet hatte, kommt es zum finalen Showdown mit Sam. Tommy verwundet Sam am Oberschenkel und Sam versucht zu fliehen. Tommy folgt den Blutspuren und findet Sam. Sam sieht Tommy nicht und flieht weiter. Tommy richtet seine Colt auf ihn und zögert zuerst, schießt ihn dann jedoch ins Herz. Sam's letzte Worte bevor er stirbt, sind: "Du hast es getan? Aber die kriegen dich doch! Salieri wird dich kriegen! Er war auf deiner Seite, du Ratte! Du bist gefährlich, Tom. Und Paulie? Er war sich nie sicher... Das... das du sein Tod nicht vergeben würdest. Du... du musst dich verstecken, wie ein Geächteter. Und eines Tages kriegen sie dich. Genau wie... bei Frank!" (Tommy frägt: "Die haben ihn gefunden?") "Du hast sein Leben nur verlängert, aber schließlich haben sie ihn auch gefunden. Und Frank war der einzige wirkliche Freund des Don. Freundschaft ist ein Scheissdreck wert!" Tommy beschließt danach, gegen Salieri auszusagen und geht in den Zeugenschutzprogramm der Polizei. Die kürzeste Strafe für Tommy betrug acht Jahre, Salieri und einige weitere Gangster der Familie bekamen die Todesstrafe. Tod Als Tommy wieder aus dem Gefängnis kommt, beginnt er mit Sarah und seiner Tochter ein neues Leben, sie ziehen in eine neue Stadt (in Mafia II erfährt man, dass es Empire Bay ist) und Tommy beginnt, unter einem anderen Namen als Fahrer für ein angesehenes Unternehmen zu arbeiten. Am 25. September 1951 bekommt Tommy Besuch von zwei Gangstern (in Mafia II stellen sie sich als Vito Scaletta und Joe Barbaro heraus), als er seinen Garten wässert. Vito frägt Tommy, ob er Mr. Angelo sei, Tommy dreht sich um und bestätigt, dass er es ist. Vito sagt dann, dass Don Salieri ihm Grüße schickt. Joe zieht seine Waffe und erschießt ihn anschließend. Sie lassen Tommy zurück und fahren weg. Tommys letzte Worte, die er rückblickend nach seinem Tod sagt, sind: "Wissen Sie, die Welt wird nicht von geschriebenen Gesetzen regiert. Sondern von Menschen. Entweder mithilfe der Gesetze, oder nicht. Es kommt auf jeden einzelnen an, wie seine Welt ist. Was er aus ihr macht. Und man braucht eine gehörige Portion Glück, damit einem niemand das Leben zur Hölle macht. Und es ist nicht so einfach wie man in der Grundschule lernt. Aber es ist gut hohe Ideale zu haben und daran festzuhalten. In der Ehe, beim Verbrechen, im Krieg...immer und überall. Ich hab's versaut. So wie Paulie und Sam. Wir wollten ein besseres Leben, aber am Ende erging es uns schlechter als den meisten anderen. Wissen Sie, es ist wichtig, das richtige Maß zu finden. Ja, Maß, das ist das richtige Wort. Der Typ, der zu viel erreichen will, riskiert, absolut alles zu verlieren. Und derjenige natürlich, der zu wenig vom Leben will, kriegt vielleicht gar nichts." Steuerung Der Spieler steuert die Figur mit Tastatur und Maus. Das Spiel ist ein so genannter Third-Person-Shooter, d.h., man sieht den Spieler aus einer Verfolgerperspektive. In einer Umgebung, die nicht genügend Platz dafür hat, schaltet das Programm automatisch in die First-Person Ansicht. Außerdem existiert eine Mission, in der man sich im Laderaum eines fahrenden LKW aufhält und von dort aus Verfolger mit einer Maschinenpistole (Tommygun) beseitigen muss, in dem das Geschehen ebenfalls, aber nicht zwangsweise, aus der Ego-Perspektive dargestellt wird. Fahrzeuge können mit Tastatur oder Lenkrad gesteuert werden. Während des Fahrens besteht die Möglichkeit, sich mit bestimmten Tasten umzusehen, was vor allem bei Schießereien während der Fahrt unerlässlich ist. Die Maus tritt beim Umsehen aus dem Auto erst dann in Funktion, wenn man aus dem Auto heraus die gezogene Waffe abfeuern möchte. Nach dem Erreichen bestimmter Missionsziele wird automatisch ein Speicherpunkt angelegt. Eine manuelle Speicherfunktion existiert hingegen nicht. Fahrzeuge Sämtliche Fahrzeuge verfügen über einen Benzintank, der sich unter bestimmten Bedingungen während der Fahrt leert. So ist der Wagen, den der Spieler zu Beginn jeder Mission erhält, voll getankt und bleibt es auch solange man mit diesem fährt. Stiehlt man jedoch ein anderes Auto, kann sich dessen Tank mitunter leeren. Dann hat man aber die Möglichkeit, den Tank an einer Tankstelle auffüllen zu lassen, sofern man sie zeitig genug erreicht. Es ist vor allem beim „Freie Fahrt“-Modus wichtig, die Tankanzeige im Auge zu behalten. Allerdings kostet das Tanken in diesem Modus einen Geldbetrag. Kollisionen oder Schusswechsel hinterlassen sichtbare Schäden an den Fahrzeugen, Scheiben zersplittern, Reifen platzen, Achsen brechen, die Karosserie verformt sich dank physikalisch korrektem Schadensmodell und Einschusslöcher verzieren die Oberfläche. Dies hat teilweise Einfluss auf das Fahrverhalten. Nach besonders schweren Unfällen oder Gewehrsalven beginnt die Motorhaube zu rauchen und nach einiger Zeit explodiert das Auto, was für die Insassen den Tod bedeutet. Anders als in vergleichbaren Spielen wie beispielsweise der GTA-Reihe, explodieren Fahrzeuge nicht, wenn sie einige Zeit auf dem Dach oder der Seite liegen bleiben. Während der Fahrten durch Lost Heaven muss Tommy die Straßenverkehrsordnung einhalten. So drohen Bußgelder, wenn der Spieler mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit unterwegs ist oder Unfälle verursacht. Wenn allerdings keine Polizisten in der Nähe sind, kann der Spieler die Regeln nach Belieben brechen. Wenn einem bereits ein Bußgeld auferlegt wurde, kann es bei Nichtbezahlung passieren, dass der Spieler von der Polizei verfolgt wird und letztendlich sogar (sollte er Fahrerflucht begangen haben und erwischt worden sein) verhaftet wird. Wenn er allerdings in der Nähe der Polizei eine Waffe abfeuert oder einen Polizisten mit dem Auto an- oder überfährt, erhalten die Polizisten den Befehl ihn zu liquidieren. Einige der Fahrzeuge, welche sich an realen Vorbildern orientieren, sind nach Rockbands benannt, z.B. ein Modell namens "Ulver" (DeSoto Airflow) oder der "Falconer" (1929 Lincoln). Lost Heaven Lost Heaven ist eine fiktive Metropole an der amerikanischen Ostküste. Sie liegt an der Mündung eines Flusses. Die Stadt erstreckt sich über beide Ufer und über eine Insel in der Mündung. Auf dieser liegt das Zentrum der Stadt. Sie ist über mehrere Brücken und einen Tunnel mit den beiden Festlandteilen verbunden. Neben dem Zentrum auf der Insel gibt es weitere Viertel, wie z. B. Little Italy, Chinatown, Hoboken, Works Quarter oder das reiche Oak Hill, deren Funktion denen ihrer realen Vorbilder gleicht, und die auch dementsprechend ausgestattet sind. Zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt gehören eine große Kunstgalerie (welche eine virtuelle Ausgabe des Kunsthistorischen Museums in Wien ist), eine Rennstrecke und ein Ausflugsdampfer. Die Giuliano Bridge erinnert an die Golden Gate Bridge. Auch die kleine Kirche inmitten der Hochhäuser in Downtown hat ein reales Vorbild: die Trinity Church. Lost Heaven verfügt über ein öffentliches Nahverkehrssystem, bestehend aus einer Hochbahnlinie, die beide Festlandteile mit der Insel verbindet, und drei Straßenbahnlinien, welche in den jeweiligen Teilen der Stadt fahren. Außerhalb von Lost Heaven liegt ein Flughafen. Zudem verfügt die Stadt über einen Seehafen und einen Bahnhof. Die Hochbahn und die Straßenbahn können vom Spieler nach Belieben benutzt werden. Aus der Stadt führen drei Straßen hinaus. Die modellierte Umgebung von Lost Heaven enthält neben dem bereits erwähnten Flughafen ein Motel, mehrere Farmen und einen Staudamm, sowie diverse unterschiedliche Brücken und einen Tunnel. Während den Missionen wird nur ein kleiner Teil der Gegend abgedeckt. Erst in den Freifahrt-Modi des Spiels kann man die ganze Gegend beliebig erkunden. Die Entwickler bemühten sich um ein organisches Aussehen der Stadt. Abhängig von Tageszeit sind unterschiedlich viele Fußgänger und Polizeistreifen unterwegs, bei Regen tragen diese Regenschirme. Zudem reagieren die Bürger Lost Heavens auf Tommy, wenn er etwa schießt, oder sie schreien ihn an, wenn er Unfälle provoziert. Einige Bürger geben ihr Auto nicht einfach auf, wenn Tommy sie aus diesen heraus zieht, sondern wehren sich - entweder mit ihren Fäusten, Baseballschlägern und Revolvern. Dementsprechend reagiert auch die Polizei, wenn der Spieler offen mit einer Waffe durch die Stadt läuft oder eine Schießerei beginnt. An einigen Stellen verändert sich die Stadt im Verlauf des Spiels. So fahren zu Beginn noch sehr alte, langsame Autos durch die Straßen, während zum Ende viel leistungsstärkere und aerodynamische, neuere Autos auf diesen unterwegs sind. Auch gibt es Baustellen, welche zu Beginn die Bewegungsfreiheit des Spielers in der Stadt eingrenzen, oder ein Hochhaus, das im Verlauf immer vollständiger wird. Charaktere Die Geschichte der Charaktere spielt für die Handlung in Mafia eine wesentliche Rolle. Hauptcharaktere * Thomas "Tommy" Angelo: Der Protagonist. Er kommt zufällig zur Mafia macht dort schnell Karriere, sagt jedoch am Ende als Kronzeuge aus um seine Frau und seine Tochter zu schützen. Tommy wird 1951 in Empire Bay ermordet. Sprecher im Deutschen ist Stephan Schwartz. * Detective Norman: Detective Norman ist ein Kriminalbeamter. Er ist derjenige, der Tommy hilft, sich zu schützen und Don Salieri hinter Gitter zu bringen. Während man die Geschichte von Tommy spielt, wird man immer wieder durch Zwischensequenzen unterbrochen, die das Gespräch zwischen Tommy und Detektiv Norman im Jahre 1938 zeigen. * Don Ennio Salieri: Er ist das Oberhaupt der Salieri-Familie und der Erzfeind von Morello, obwohl beide früher zusammenarbeiteten. Er macht auf Tommy anfangs einen freundlichen Eindruck, mit der Zeit tritt seine Brutalität jedoch immer offener zu Tage. Salieri wird nach der Ennio-Salieri Verhandlung 1938 hingerichtet. * Paulie: Paulie ist Tommys bester Freund und Partner. Er ist auf der Straße aufgewachsen und verdankt Salieri viel. Trotzdem wendet er sich am Ende gegen den Don und wird daraufhin getötet. Paulie ist bei der Mafia aufgewachsen, Tommys Skrupel sind ihm daher fremd. * Sam: Sam ist ebenfalls ein Kollege von Tommy, er ist relativ distanziert und verhält sich dem Don gegenüber loyal. Am Ende wird er von Tommy getötet. * Frank Colletti: Frank ist die rechte Hand des Don, doch trotz der engen Verbundenheit entscheidet er sich für die Sicherheit seiner Familie und sagt gegen Salieri aus. Tommy lässt ihn trotzdem laufen, Frank wird jedoch Jahre später in Europa aufgespürt und ermordet. * Don Morello: Der Erzfeind Salieris. Er war früher mit Don Salieri befreundet, als sie gemeinsam für Don Peppone arbeiteten. Er wird 1935 von Tommy, Paulie und Sam ermordet. Nebencharaktere * Ralph, der Autonarr der Familie. Auffällig sind sein geringer Intellekt und sein starkes Stottern. * Vincenzo, er versorgt die Mitglieder der Familie mit Waffen. Er und Salieri kennen sich seit ihrer Kindheit. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er mit Salieri hingerichtet wurde. * Lucas Bertone, ein Freund von Ralph. Über Bonusaufträge bei ihm kann Tommy in Besitz besonderer Autos gelangen. * Sarah, die Frau von Thomas Angelo und Tochter von Barkeeper Luigi. * Luigi, der Barkeeper von Salieri's Bar und der Vater von Sarah. * Michelle, Prostituierte und beste Freundin von Tommys Frau Sarah, wird von Sam getötet nachdem Tommy sie in der Mission "Die Hure" laufen ließ. * Sergio Morello Jr. , der Bruder von Don Morello, er wird in der Mission "Verdammter Glückspilz" nach 3 Fehlschlägen von Tommy getötet. Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:2K Czech